


Three's Company

by roelliej



Series: Rear Of The Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron experiences the "perfect" night, receiving a blowjob while fraternizing with the enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

This must be heaven. Here I am, lying on my back in our four-poster bed. Harry is kneeling beside me on the bed, pleasuring me with his hungry and talented mouth, while Draco “I-hate-the-fucking-guy-to-pieces-but-I-cannot-resist-his-muscular-body” Malfoy is pounding into me with all the strength his body can muster. All I have to do is moan and encourage my men to go faster and harder. Harry starts to jerk me off, while licking my soaked slit. I scream his name in pure ecstasy and I start filling his mouth with thick spurts of come. He greedily swallows, comes closer and starts kissing me, while there's still some spunk lying on his tongue. To be honest : I love my own taste in my lover's mouth. Draco's moans are becoming louder and I know he's close. Come on, Malfoy. Fill my ar...

“Ron! Why are you naked...and what the bloody fuck is _my_ wand doing in _your_ arse?!”

“I'll buy you a new one...?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #91 : "I'll buy you a new one"


End file.
